


Step by Step

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Laurel is very touch starved, Not Like That, Sharing a Bed but its a Couch, but she really wants to touch dinah, well... 😏
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: they are tired after a mission and they fall asleep together on the couch
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Step by Step

Driving after a mission was the worst. Hopped up on a competing mix of delirious exhaustion and adrenaline, the last thing any of them wanted to do was force them self to focus on the road.

Because of this, bets were often made over a night of driving duty. Somehow, Laurel had managed to bet away or otherwise avoid every single one of her shifts. Tonight it was Mia's turn so unlike Laurel, she sucked it up and got behind the wheel.

Several minutes passed before she realized that the back of the van was completely silent. Most of the time when Laurel and Dinah were near each other they managed to get into a playful argument of some kind. There was never any heat behind it though. Well, that wasn't quite right. There was never any anger behind it.

She glanced back when she reached a traffic light and saw that Dinah had fallen asleep on Laurel's shoulder and Laurel's hand was placed carefully on Dinah's thigh. The caution that kept her hand limited to a light almost undetectable touch was clearly visible in her widened eyes and puckered brow.

Mia couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle at the sight- the stone cold Black Canary terrified of a familiar touch.

Laurel looked up quickly at the sound, her hand snapping back to attention at her side and her face suddenly clear of anything but sarcasm and dismissal.

"You are so screwed," Mia said in amusement.

"Fuck off," Laurel replied instantly before returning to her mission of cuddling with Dinah, frustrated that she had to start all over.

The light changed and Mia put her foot on the gas, taking the turn a little too quickly on purpose, the inertia pushing Laurel into Dinah.

Dinah sat up with a yawn and glanced over at Laurel, who's face was bright red.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"About five minutes away," Laurel replied quietly.

Dinah hummed in response, barely able to keep her eyes open. "You might have to carry me in," she said, before laying back down and Laurel's shoulder and promptly falling asleep. Laurel found that she didn't mind the idea of carrying Dinah one bit.

Thankfully, Dinah saved her from that disaster by waking up just enough to stumble out of the van and to her bar. She fumbled a bit with the keys so Laurel grabbed them for her, imagining electricity sparking sparking between their fingertips.

"See you later lovebirds!" Mia called from the van. Laurel didn't answer. Such a horrible pun wasn't deserving of a response. That and if she turned around Mia might see how much it got to her.

The second they got into her apartment Dinah collapsed onto the couch and closed her eyes.

This left Laurel in an interesting predicament. She couldn't sleep in Dinah's bed. That felt... presumptuous. But there was plenty of room on the couch so long as they laid close enough together...

Laurel pulled her boots off and did the same for Dinah before carefully laying down next to her. Dinah threw her arm around Laurel, her breath tickling the back of her neck and making her heart stop for a moment. She felt like it was going to explode.

A small smile made its way onto her face as Dinah pulled their bodies together. She fell asleep surprisingly quickly after that, unused to the comfort of being held.

~~~~

Laurel woke up late the next morning to the smell of coffee. Even after a long night in the field Dinah was always up long before her.

She stood up and stretched the cricks out of her back before padding over to the kitchen.

"Hey," she said in greeting with a small smile.

Dinah responded with a smile of her own and a cup of coffee, wincing as she turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked.

Dinah shook her head. "I don't know how you sleep on that couch and then go out into the field every night. Every muscle in my back is screaming."

Laurel shrugged. "It's not that bad once you get used to it," She said.

Dinah was not convinced. "It could make you more likely to pull a muscle or something," she replied.

Laurel carefully controlled her expression to hide how much Dinah's determination to get her off her couch bothered her.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, but I can't get my own place until I have a valid ID and good forgers and hard to find," she explained.

Dinah's face fell. "That's not what I meant," she said.

Laurel's face scrunched in confusion. "Then what-"

"I want to sleep with you," Dinah interrupted.

Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'd like it if we shared my bed. You know, until you find a place," she said, stumbling slightly over her words.

Laurel put her coffee down with a grin. "But the first thing was so much better," she said. A matching smile spread across Dinah's face, making Laurel's heart flutter.

"Let's take things one step and a time," Dinah said, already moving closer.

Laurel's confidence lowered a fraction, but she kept up her cocky smile and asked, "What's step one?"

Dinah smiled like she'd been hoping Laurel would ask just that. Then she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against Laurel's lips.

Laurel closed her eyes at the sensation and kissed her back.

She was more than happy to take things step by step if the steps continued to be even half this wonderful.


End file.
